bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Sleep
'The Big Sleep '''is the thirteenth episode of the first season. Plot One beautiful Autumn morning, the leaves from the trees have turned golden brown and are beginning to fall. Boo walks past Weed with some blueberries in his mouth and she wonders what he's up to. Bill and Ben tell Weed that they'll find out what Boo is up to and off they scamper after him. At the end of the garden, Bill and Ben see Boo filling a wooden box so they go over to find out why and he tells them that he's getting ready for his hibernation. Bill and Ben don't know what a hibernation is, they ask Boo how big a hibernation is, and if it talks, and does it bites, but he's too busy to explain. Bill and Ben still don't know what a hibernation is, but they don't like the sound of it, they run to tell Weed all about it. Weed tells Bill and Ben that a hibernation is where some animals go to sleep for the winter, it's to save energy when there's not much food around and that's why Boo has been eating so much. Bill and Ben are amazed and think that Boo might be grateful for a bit of help of building his nest, so they go to the potting shed to see what they can find. Bill finds some green string and Ben finds an old duster. The flowerpot men put the things in their sacks and rush over to Boo, but he is almost finished building his nest. Just as Boo is about to go to sleep, Bill and Ben take some extra things out of their sacks - a teddy and a hot water bottle, Boo thanks them and settles down for a nice long sleep. Ben bumps into a garden sieve and gives him and Bill an idea - they get into the sieve and start rolling around the garden in it. Unfortunately, Bill and Ben are laughing so much, they wake up Boo. Then the sieve crashes into the cold frame and Bill and Ben fall out of it feeling dizzy. Boo tells the flowerpot men to keep the noise down and they realize that they've been making rather a lot of noise. Bill and Ben decide that if Boo is going to get any sleep, things will have to be a lot quieter around the garden. The flowerpot men tell some things to be quiet such as the kennel, a pile of leaves and a watering can, then they hear Pry and Scamper chatting on the roof of the house, Bill and Ben tell them to be quiet, but they can't hear them. Then Bill has an idea - he counts and he and Ben shout up the drainpipe making Pry (dropping shiny things she's collected) and Scamper (dropping nuts she's collected) jump. The shiny things and the nuts fall to the ground and Bill and Ben tell them to be quiet, then a shiny thing lands on Ben's head causing him to fall on his bottom. Bill and Ben knock on Slowcoach's house and Slowcoach comes out asking them what they want. The flowerpot men tell Slowcoach to be quiet and that Boo is hibernating even though he though he isn't making any noise, so he tells them to clear off. Ben wraps a scarf round Gnome and he and Bill him to be quiet. Weed asks them what they're up to, Bill and Ben tell her to be quiet too and say Boo is trying to sleep, Weed tells them that he won't be sleeping for much longer with the noise they've been making. Whoops pops out and is about to announce that he's found a really interesting piece of gravel, when Bill and Ben tell ''him to be quiet, so pops down again. The garden is now very quiet, in fact it's too quiet. Bill and Ben are getting very fed up, keeping quiet isn't much fun at all. Slowcoach comes out of his house and says it's lovely and quiet, Bill says that it is but it's very boring keeping so quiet. Slowcoach suggests if the flowerpot men have got nothing better to do, they could go and hibernate like Boo, Bill and Ben think that's an excellent suggestion so they scamper off to build themselves a nest, even though Weed says flowerpot men don't hibernate. Ben is in the peg basket next to Slowcoach's house, he pulls himself to the top of the wooden clothesline pole and puts the hook in a round hole to stop himself falling to the ground, then he settles down and goes to sleep. Bill is pulling a roller skate with fluff, straw and cloths inside, he wonders where Ben has gone and he leans against the string the peg bag is attached to. The hook comes out of the hole, Ben wakes up in surprise, the peg bag lands on the ground with a thump, Ben falls out and pegs start flying everywhere. Some pegs land on Slowcoach and that makes him annoyed. Bill and Ben think they ought to build their hibernation nest together, so they go to the shed and get to work. Slowcoach wishes he never suggested the hibernating idea in the first place when he hears Bill and Ben working on their nest, then Weed whistles loudly and the flowerpot men come back to the bottom of the garden. Weed asks them if this hibernating is a good idea, and Bill and Ben explain that they are only doing it because keeping is quiet is so difficult, they can't play while Boo is asleep, the fear of waking him. Weed says it seems that Boo has slept through it so far, so there's no need for Bill and Ben to keep quiet any longer. Bill and Ben start celebrating and Weed laughs as they do that, at last they can play and make as much noise as they like once again. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Boo * Pry * Scamper * Whoops * Gnome Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (cameo) * The End of the Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Whoops * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Pry and Scamper Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert